This invention pertains to a furnace having a generally cylindrical combustion chamber with an improved single port inshot target burner, and more particularly to an NO.sub.x flame spreader for said inshot target burner.
The problem faced was the design of a burner capable of satisfactorily firing with reduced NO.sub.x emissions for furnaces having capacities in the range of 100,000 to 125,000 BTUs. For certain applications, there was a requirement that the NO.sub.x emissions from gas furnaces not exceed 40 nanograms per Joule (ng/J). It was found that the single port inshot target burner of Ser. No. 07/523,661, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,083,917 granted Jan. 28, 1992, performed satisfactorily for a number of applications but exceeded 40 ng/J for certain gas furnaces.
An object of the present invention is to provide a furnace utilizing an improved single port inshot target burner that includes a NO.sub.x flame spreader for overcoming the disadvantages and deficiencies of prior single port inshot target burners as above described.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved single port inshot target burner having a NO.sub.x flame spreader for lowering the heat energy and temperature of the gas flame so as to avoid certain NO.sub.x emissions.
Still another object of this invention is to provide an improved single port inshot target burner having a plate with a plurality of rods fixed thereto for lowering the temperature of the gas flame so as to reduce NO.sub.x emissions.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be made more apparent hereinafter.